Ad-Dima
Ad-Dima is a bloodthirsty Saharan cult which is involved in a number of crimes in the Sahara Region featured in Criminal Case (World Edition). The organization has an evil alignment against the police department as the story progresses. Events of Criminal Case Crossing Swords Following the lead of Cedric Aegros's affilation with an organization, the team went to Morocco to seek for the criminal organization. As soon as they arrived there, King Hammoud VI reported that a recent riot occured at the El Badi Palace in Marrakech. Deducing that Ad-Dima might be the one behind the sudden strike, Chief Oakley ordered Hakam Farra to accompany the player in search to disintegrate the insurgents. There, they found the body of a gutted Ad-Dima operative Salah Ishmael. Despite the bombardment on Tobkal Mountain by the cult, the killer was eventually incriminated to be hiker and ex-soldier Fadh Murad who had to spend his next 50 years in jail. After the trial, Hakam found a golden vase which Hakam presented to his mother as a surprise. He also asked for some free time to spend the entire day with his family. Meanwhile, Bodhi and the player went to the palace to dig deeper about Ad-Dima. At the palace, they found a journal on the origin of Al-Dima, which prompted the detectives to investigate the mountain where they found an invite to chat with Maria Eduarda and a video of Jasmine Maia following the two detectives. The primary concern, however, is a file regarding Ad-Dima's next targets; which was mostly located in Mali. Jasmine could reassure that an assassin was hiding somewhere in an university in Timbuktu. To strenghten their supply of information, the team also asked Agent Omar Alfarsi regarding the assassin's identity. He said that the assassin was known as 'The Prodigy' amongst the Ad-Dima members and was currently undercover in Mali. With the sufficient amount of leads the TSP received, Chief Oakley decided to book a flight to Mali. Boom of the Rang The team arrived in Timbuktu with the leads they discovered in Morocco. When Marina Mikhailova teamed up with the player to investigate the Sankore Madrasah streets, they discovered the corpse of university student Darius Iro, with his skull smashed to a bloody mess. Afterward, a variety of evidence pointed toward Darius being an Ad-Dima assassin, who was targeting a Malian government official and finally they arrested the killer, who turned out to be Safira Wawanakwa. Safira had refused all of the evidence that was pressed against her. But Marina had exposed her and Safira's response was confessing to the murder. Due to the low amount of remorse in her intentions, she was put away for 15 years. After the trial, the team found an Arabic manuscript that had connections with Ad-Dima, describing the motive of the cult to kill government officials and bring their blood to their leader. They also found a note to the university director Director Muhammad from the Saharan rebels, threatening his life. After fake identification papers were incriminated against Khalil James, who said that he had to leave for Iraq on an assignment, the team decided to investigate more into the Sahara rebels. So they made the decision of going deeper into the Sahara. Innovative Beheading The team went to the deep Sahara to investigate more about the Sahara rebels where a source said that the rebels had a meeting in a half-built factory. Instead, Hakam and the player found the body of construction worker Hamid bin Arshad. Hamid was revealed to be one of the rebels and was supposed to be meeting someone in Algiers. Soon, thanks to Marina, Salim Ziyyad was found to be the killer. Judge Rosenbloom sentenced him 25 years in jail. Omar Alfarsi claimed to have news about Ad-Dima. He had a list of Ad-Dima affiliates that he wanted to share but he had lost it. A look around Maqam Echahid resulted in finding the paper and that Arshad bin Zakaria was a member of Ad-Dima. Arshad mentioned that they wanted to kill the government officials for reasons he did not disclose, but he told the team to have another look at the desert village. Chief Oakley also wanted the player to check in the factory as the rebels had a meeting there. At the factory, the player found Ronald Tareq's recording stating that foreigners should not come to the Sahara and he would try to prevent that from happening. When asked, Tareq stated that they took advantage of the Sahara while the natives starved to death. However, Tareq said that the had plans for innovating the Sahara. In the desert village, the team found that there was a Ad-Dima base in Tunisia so the team headed there. Peak of the Desert Finding out that Safira Wawanakwa was legally released and that she was hiding out in Tunisia, the team went to the nation's capital. Hakam Farra thought, since he knew the Sahara well, that they could try looking for Safira and Ad-Dima in an abandoned Berber village. After finding a stone panel that turned out to be a keypad, they found a hidden base. However before they could get into the base, a jeep came tumbling down and into the base, crashing into a tank. A victim was identified as Khayri Abdullah, burning inside the crashed jeep that was found to be sabotaged by the killer. After finding out about the local protests against the Tunisian government and Mahmood Farra, Hakam's father, being a spy in the base, Fort Chikhaoui, the team could incriminate the killer as souk owner Farah Tawfeek, who was revealed to be a hitwoman. She was told by the Ad-Dima leader to eliminate Khayri, but however she would not tell the two who the leader was. The murder and refusal to cooperate with the detectives resulted in Farrah recieving 36 years in jail. Post-investigation, they talked to Mahmood, who said that they could try to look for the blood vials that Khayri needed to deliver to the leader. They found the vials inside the crashed jeep and the fingerprints of Safira Wawanakwa on the vials. Their attempt to arrest the operative failed as she escaped them once again. They also found a letter written in Arabic to Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin from Ad-Dima's leader. When they went to arrest Abd Al-Rahman, they witnessed his suicide via gunshot. Upon autopsying the body, they found a tracker chip that had a location marked on it for Libya, so the team got ready for their next destination. Pulling Leg The team arrived in Zella, where they found a tourist Jawaad Sharif torn in two parts via camels. His killer was soon revealed to be a merchant named Uthmaan Yousef, who was also an Ad-Dima assassin. He said that Jawaad had accidentally stumbled upon their headquarters in Egypt, so the leader of Ad-Dima gave him a mission to kill him. Since he refused to cooperate, he was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Rosenbloom. Post trial, Marina thought that they might have luck if they talked to Uthmaan once again. Uthmaan merely said that if they were really good agents, they might find a clue at the castle. They found a locked tablet belonging to Ad-Dima, which, per Meghan's analysis, contained files about Al-Malik Wa'al Khair, Ad-Dima's supposed leader. Meghan suggested to talk to Ronald Tareq as he was influential in the region. Ronald told the team that all he wanted was to make the Sahara great again as it was centuries ago. He wanted to innovate the desert and turn it into a super developed region like the USA. He did not know Ad-Dima but his lead helped the team learn of the leader's location in Cairo. After helping Amira Farra find Hakam's childhood drawings and showing them to Hakam, the mother saying that he was the warmth of her eyes. Hakam was touched by this move. Chief Oakley decided that the team's next stop was Cairo to hunt down Ad-Dima's leader. Holding Hands The team went to Cairo to hunt for the remaining assassins where Meghan received an encrypted message that a hitman was ready to kill someone at the Al-Azhar Park. Much to Hakam's shock, the victim was revealed to be his own father, Mahmood Farra, who was burnt to death on the park walkways. Mid-investigation, Hakam and the player found a threat from the leader of Ad-Dima to the killer, which proved their presence in Cairo. Furthermore, Safira took Hakam hostage on Ad-Dima's command. Finally, the victim's wife, Hakam's mother, Amira Farra was revealed to be her husband's killer. Amira tried denying involvement, she eventually admitted to killing him because Al-Malik Wa'al Khair sent her a threat message--whether she killed her husband in her own hand, or Ad-Dima killed the entire Farra family. Amira had no other choice but to kill her own husband. Later, Amira and Safira, for taking Hakam hostage, were sent into the trial. Judge Rosenbloom issued Amira a 45-year sentence for the murder and involvement in Ad-Dima. Before moving on into Safira's sentence, Safira detonated a smoke bomb, only to shoot Amira and escaped. After the trial, Maxima teamed up with the player to make a surprise gift to Hakam. Maxima asks Seif Al-Nahyan if he has got any tickets for the opening ceremony of the R3 Rally in Dubai. Hakam however refused the invitation and said that he decided to go to Suez since it was his mother's birthplace before she had met Mahmood in Morocco. Maxima then agrees and offers to pay for the flight to Suez. Hakam, however is thankful for their help and agrees to go to the opening ceremony of the R3 Rally with Maxima in Dubai before heading to Suez in which Chief Oakley agrees to. Meanwhile, Marina and the player went to the abandoned metro station, where they found an old message sent from Cedric Aegros to the leader of Ad-Dima. They then interrogated Cedric in jail to ask who the leader was. Cedric refused to tell the detecives but he directed them to the park, where they found a manuscript which Bodhi translated. The manuscript said that they have to go where the sea separated the land which they translated it to the city of Suez. An lead also told them that Safira Wawanakwa was heading to Suez so the team decided to book a flight to Suez immediately. All Guns Loaded In the investigation concerning Ad-Dima after the murder of Mahmood Farra, the Supreme Police found out that Ad-Dima operative Safira Wawanakwa had escaped to Ad-Dima's main headquarters in Suez, Egypt. When the team arrived in Suez, Meghan tracked Safira's phone signal to the Suez Canal. However, when Marina and the player arrived at the Suez Canal, they found the corpse of the operative they had been chasing across the Sahara. Safira had been shot six times before being left for dead. After locating the headquarters of Ad-Dima's leader, the team made their most shocking discovery behind Ad-Dima; they arrested Hakam, as the evidence identified him as Safira's killer and Ad-Dima's leader. Hakam initially denied involvement, until the evidence made him confess his guilt. He told the duo that he was initially optimistic and joyful, but when the former Ad-Dima leader, Safira's father, passed the title of Ad-Dima's leader to him, he grew to be lazy and grouchy. That was when he decided to be a double agent, connecting with Cedric Aegros; that was how Ad-Dima started to really rebel within the sands of the Sahara. Marina then tearfully had to arrest the ex-agent and ship him off to trial to face the judge, who was shocked at the agent's evildoings. That's when Hakam confessed his true motive behind Safira's murder. She killed his parents, Mahmood and Amira Farra, by giving the threat that was sent to Amira under the fake identity of Ad-Dima's leader, before letting her being arrested and shipped off to trial, where Safira set off the smoke bomb, shooting Amira and then escaped to Suez, where an angry Hakam confronted her hours later. Hakam, with some of his own investigation, found out about Safira's tricks on his parents. Hakam then pulled out his old derringer he carried around, which the team didn't know he had, and shot Safira six times. He started laughing maniacally as he coughed out blood, only to falling unconscious. The judge ended the trial by sentencing Hakam to life imprisonment without possibility for parole. Luna's analysis of the blood discovered that Safira's blood was mixed with Hakam's saliva. Then Hakam shockingly burst into the headquarters, followed by guards, screeching that Safira was going to annihilate the Sahara with a trap she had set from the Moroccan shores to the Nile River. That's when the fear of Safira, the true bloodthirsty leader of Ad-Dima, dawned on them as a bomb blew in the headquarters. After finding Safira's cell, which Meghan had hacked into, they found a message that was sent out to at least 20 to 25 different locations. Then the rebels of the Sahara had, according to the news channels across the Sahara, started to attack various governments and causing shootings and riots. Chief Oakley had ordered Samuel Sarmiento to join Marina, Meghan and the player to stop the conspiracies across the Sahara. They found a bag of trackers in the cult's headquarters which was, according to Meghan and Samuel's analysis, tracking either a government official, a Sahara rebel or most shocking of all, a bomb. The bombs was planted across the Sahara's capitals and largest cities including Marrakech, Timbuktu, Zella and Cairo. The team then decided to call for a request to Zahra Shahin by asking her to dispatch the Cairo fire department across the Sahara, disabling the bombs. Meanwhile they asked Ronald Tareq, in exchange for his criminal record across the Sahara that was found out during the investigation, he would have to give a broadcast. In the broadcast, much to Ronald's disappointment, he was forced to free the Sahara from his influential plans that had made the rebels rejoice. The result made the Sahara settle down, now free of the notorious cult that had ruled the sands across three decades. After the downfall of Ad-Dima, Hakam asked the player and Marina to come to see him. When they found him in his cell, he told them of something that he had found out, a connection to the Middle East, concerning Hesham Wawanakwa's involvement in an unknown plan that would drive the Middle East to war. He then told them that he had come in contact with an anonymous person in Dubai to help the team out in stopping the Middle Eastern War and dismantle the plan for good. He said he was sorry for not telling the team sooner about his involvement in Ad-Dima and bade them goodbye for good. After finding a tablet at the canal, the team received a message from an anonymous hacker named Du841 5pH1nxy5, who informed them of their discovery behind the recent events in the Middle East including the accusation of the King of Saudi Arabia in the assassination of the King of Iran. The anonymous told them to look for the "true enemy" and a military officer named Michael Robinson as the hacker ended the call. Finally after talking to Danyal Tiryaki, their new informant traveling around the world about the Middle Eastern War which started in Aden. Chief Oakley set the team's destination to Aden to hunt down the people who started a war in the Middle East and take them down for good. Known Affiliates Agents *Hesham Wawanakwa (founder and first leader; deceased) *Hakam Farra (current leader; incarcerated) *Cedric Aegros (incarcerated) *Safira Wawanakwa (deceased) Affiliates *Salah Ishmael (deceased) *Fadh Murad (formerly; incarcerated) *Darius Iro (deceased) *Hamid bin Arshad (deceased) *Arshad bin Zakaria (incarcerated) *Khayri Abdullah (deceased) *Farrah Tawfeek (incarcerated) *Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin (deceased) *Uthmaan Yousef (incarcerated) *Ronald Tareq (formerly) *Mahmood Farra (formerly; deceased) *Amira Farra (deceased) Murders Committed *Mahmood Farra - the leader supposedly threatened Amira Farra into killing her husband or the Farra family would be killed; it is found later that Safira deceived Amira. *Safira Wawanakwa - she was killed by the leader in revenge for the murder of Mahmood and Amira Farra. Navigation